


Ride Along

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The need to feel.
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Ride Along

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'ride'.

"You're going to ride along?" the pilot asked when Erica walked over, already suited up. 

"There's a fluctuation that I have the data for, but... I want to feel it," Erica replied. It was entirely the truth and there was only so much that graphs and voltages could tell her. She wasn't worried about safety-- if she was, neither of them would be going out. "Just pretend I'm not there." 

Hard to do, given how close she'd be in the cockpit, but... 

The pilot nodded and gestured for her to ascend first. 

Erica grabbed for the cord-- ready to go.


End file.
